


verknotet.

by angekketet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, bottom!koujaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angekketet/pseuds/angekketet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things just haven't been quite the same since Aoba left to pursue Mink. Especially for Koujaku and Noiz. Though they would hate to say it themselves, they were... a bit closer than they used to be. Close enough that Koujaku allowed Noiz to tie him up with the shibari rope. Hm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	verknotet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owba/gifts).



"No, you fucking idiot. You have to tie it  _tighter_. Up more. I can still move my arms.” As if to prove his point, Koujaku rolled his bare shoulders, evidently trying to elbow the gingery blond.

Noiz answered him with a bap atop the head. “Shut the hell up, grandpa. I’m doing the best I can. Besides, if we would have had it my way then we would have started already. But nope.” He pulled the bright red rope (Koujaku’s own, of course) tight around the Japanese man’s scarred torso, causing a small hiss to slip through his lips. His hands were restrained, and there were complicated knots placed methodically all along his body.

"I gotta admit though, you’re cute as fuck tied up like that."  
  
"I’m flattered. Now keep tying."  
  
Noiz continued following the vexing directions his partner was giving him. Fuck Koujaku and his ridiculous kinks. Of course the German had heard of shibari, and even recently looked up a bit of it on his Coil just for shits and grins, but he would have much rather have just done some simple bondage if that was what the older man was into. Perhaps it was just his Japanese heritage, and Noiz could understand that. Still though, that didn’t make him wanna try some German dungeon porn or anything. Either way, Koujaku was effectively tied up, complete with another red rope around his ankles, and he was going to like what Noiz had in store for him. 

"Thanks for letting me top today _~”_  The shibari was exchange for topping, and really, who was Noiz to complain if he got to tie up the larger man and fuck the shit out of him? It was something he had wanted to do for a very large time. “The safeword is ‘binary.’”

Of course it was. “Goddammit, Noiz.  _Have some decency_.” He watched as those cheeks flushed about as red as his kimono. Koujaku was easily embarrassed by words like top and bottom, anything about sex with another man, really. It was sweet. Endearing. But, Noiz was well over the idea of decency. He promptly stood, took his shirt over his head, threw it aside, then proceeded to slip off his jeans and pizza-printed boxers.

He stepped up to the raven-haired male with a cocky smirk on his face. He scoffed as he took a handful of those lustrous locks, running his fingers through them. He thought for a moment that it would have felt soft had his nerves worked properly, but hey. Sense of touch or not, his eyes worked, and Koujaku had gorgeous hair. He also had gorgeous eyes. Noiz tried to meet them, but the other man was not looking up. Instead, he was eyeing the half-hard cock two inches from his face. Noiz couldn’t identify his emotion, but it seemed a bit like… curiosity.   
  
Noiz kept those raven strands tangled around his fist, tugging Koujaku closer to his length. He tried his best not to hurt the older man too much. He had already left a few unintentional rope burns during his failed attempts to tie the Benishigure leader up. He knew that probably wasn’t what was supposed to happen, but Koujaku didn’t utter a word of complaint. He must have understood that Noiz was trying his best not to hurt him, and that was enough.  
  
"Suck it," he said softly.  
  
Koujaku frowned slightly, but then leaned forward. Noiz kept his balance with the vice grip on his hair as the elder proceeded to run his tongue along the underside of the German’s dick. It was done too gingerly, too carefully. The teen had enough trouble with sensation as it was. He wouldn’t be having that. He then pulled roughly on those thick locks, dragging the man’s tongue back across that Jacob’s Ladder. This time he felt it. Green eyes glazed over with lust as Koujaku finally looked up, cringing slightly. With a sigh, he released the Japanese man’s hair, letting it fall down his back. He was going to just let his lover go. Noiz knew how uncomfortable he was with oral sex. He could use the—

"A-Ah..!"  
  
He was then met with a pressure around his cock, and watched with eager eyes as Koujaku slid his length further down his throat. The sight was more arousing than the touch, which Noiz tried to identify properly in his head. Warm. Wet. It—  
  
"F-Fuck..!" As the older man made his way back up to the tip of the German’s cock, he sucked, hard enough that it made a shiver roll down the teen’s spine. Koujaku paid close attention to the ring in his head, knowing it was  _his_  most tender spot, and sucked on it a bit more. He played with the metal stud, swirling his tongue about it, very pleased with the groans he was earning. He then looked up a moment to see that Noiz had closed his eyes  at some point, and that cocky smirk of his had fallen. It was probably odd given the circumstance, but Koujaku appreciated his partner’s softened expression, even if it was just for a moment.   
  
The German soon opened his eyes, pools of jade shimmering with desire. He then raised his eyebrows, a look of surprise gracing him a moment, before smiling…  _tenderly_. The elder had to look away, a flush of embarrassment taking him as he returned to the task at hand. Why the fuck did he have to act like  _that_ now? Flustered, he met Noiz’s cock with much more vigor as it became slick with saliva. He grew used to his own unfamiliar sensations, like the ridges of skin and metal against his tongue and the taste of pre-cum quickly becoming more prominent. As Noiz groaned softly in response to his actions and returned his fingers to those dark locks, Koujaku gained a sense of pride. He was growing very comfortable in his movements, and—

"Shit, Koujaku. Stop. _Stop._  That’s enough,” the younger gasped suddenly, his cheeks flushed. The Japanese man did as he was told, a look of confusion taking vermilion hues, but only for a moment. He thought he had done something wrong, but it was clear he had done something very  _right_  and the teen had to stop himself from cumming too soon.  
  
The Ribster couldn’t help but smirk. It was his turn. He chuckled. “Too damn good I guess, huh?”  
  
Noiz met his amused expression with a very blank one of his own, and then placed his bare foot on Koujaku’s shoulder. That smug look of his disappeared immediately as the German casually pushed him over. No matter how much the Japanese man struggled, he just couldn’t stop himself from toppling over with his limbs restrained. Noiz might have felt a bit of attachment for the old coot, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to beat the shit out of him tomorrow.  
  
 _Thump._ "You fucking brat! Why the hell did you—"  
  
Noiz put his hand over the mouth of a 27-year-old whining mess, then knelt over him, getting on his knees. He suddenly felt a semi-familiar pinch on his hand and snatched it away from Koujaku’s mouth.  
  
"You bit me, you shithead!"  
  
"You love it. Don’t even act like you don’t,  _you masochist_.”  
  
The German growled, then landed that wet hand on the Japanese man’s ass, a heavy smack ringing out just above a very wanton sound from Koujaku.  
  
Noiz snickered, ignoring any kind of deranged, embarrassed mumbling from the old man beneath him. He set Koujaku up slightly, allowing himself better access to that reddening asscheek of his. He then pressed his lips against his handprint, prompting even more incoherent babbling from the other end of Koujaku. He simply snickered once more, then ran his pierced tongue over that feverish skin. Ah, but Koujaku was wiggling so much. What a fucking  _baby_.  
  
"Shit,  _honestly_ ,” he grumbled, then shifted slightly to meet the other’s asshole. He placed his tongue flat over the entire thing, breathing softly up Kou’s tattooed spine as he was careful to coat his entrance in saliva. He felt a tug at the ring in his tongue as it slipped slightly inside, which really only inspired him to take the initiative himself. With a sigh, he took the older man’s entrance and lapped at his inner walls. He heard the cross of a shriek and a gasp from his lover, reluctantly pulling away. He would probably traumatized for—

Wait, what did he say?  
  
"You… You did  _that_ … and you  _felt_ it!”  
  
"…What?"  
  
"You… Your tongue… you said that was… all…"  
  
He sat up then, looking down at the tied up ball of sexually-frustrated embarrassment beneath him. He was a bit surprised that Koujaku remembered or even cared that he could actually feel things with his tongue. He was about to say something, when a splash of color caught his eye.   
  
Koujaku’s flower tattoos peeked from beneath his navy locks. They had always been a bit of an enigma to Noiz, but he still appreciated them. In his opinion, thinking were a beautifully sharp contrast to all of the scars littering his skin. There had long been established a rule not to touch them and he would honor that. But, he hoped that one day the Ribster would open up to him the way he had about his condition. It was probably different though. His condition interfered with his life, and couldn’t be hidden under a kimono the way Koujaku’s could. Even if he couldn’t touch those puzzling blossoms, he would settle for the next best thing, and ran his fingers through the hair that cascaded over them.  
  
"Damn right I did," he finally responded, an air of cockiness in his voice. Noiz grinned, then placed two of his fingers in his mouth, thoroughly coating them with saliva and inserting a single digit into Koujaku’s ass. The elder gasped, and for a split second, the German actually  _cared_  about hurting someone else by mistake. He sighed, turning the thought away.  
  
"You’re going to have to relax," he chided. He was met with too much resistance. He decided to put his other hand between the elder’s legs, taking his fully-erect cock and stroking it. He listened contentedly as Koujaku moaned, taking the moment of bliss as an opportunity to press his finger in deeper. He was now at his knuckles, so he began prodding and stretching until he could get his other finger in. Saliva just wasn’t the best lube, but it was all he really had the patience for.  
  
"Are you alright down there, grandpa?"  
  
"D-Don’t— Don’t call me… that…" Koujaku mumbled. He was a panting mess. Noiz craned up slightly to look at him, his cheeks flushed and ruby eyes turned away from him, glazed over in a way that turned Noiz’s stomach over. He gave his cock a harder squeeze just to watch the look of euphoria momentarily take his partner. How  _fun_.  Eager to make Koujaku his, he pressed his second finger inside. Though a bit unprepared, he quickly dipped them deeper, finding the man’s sweet spot and curling his fingers into it.  
  
"Ow,  _dammit,_  N-Noiz! Wh-What… _a-a-ah…!_ ”  
  
He continued to pump his lover’s cock as he massaged his prostate, listening closely to the soft groans he was earning. Damn, he had never seen Koujaku this submissive. But, he probably didn’t have a choice to be. He was restrained, those red ropes still holding tight. Maybe it was all intended, so Noiz could fully enjoy himself. Wouldn’t that be sweet? Koujaku was a bit of a romantic. More so than Noiz was. He would consider it more later. Right now, he just really wanted to fuck this man.  
  
"Koujaku. I’m going in now," he muttered.  
  
"R-Right now? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"L-Like,  _completely_  sure, because—”  
  
"Koujaku. I.  _Need_. To fuck you. Right now. Understand?”   
  
The Benishigure leader’s eyes widened as his gaze finally wandered up to Noiz. His cheeks were flushed lightly under glazed emerald eyes, his expression morphed into something more than the elder had ever seen. He separated each word with jagged breaths, adding to his very erotic display of what had to have been desperation. Koujaku’s cock gave a hard throb, and he simply sighed. He would have to thoroughly submit, no matter how apprehensive he was. But. How could he say no to a sight like  _that?_ Goddamn.

"… _Fine_. Then do it, brat.”  
  
With that, Noiz stood on his knees, spat on his hand, and gave his own cock a tug to relubricate it. In a swift movement, he removed his fingers and placed himself at Koujaku’s entrance. With a huff he reached out and grabbed one of the ropes, using it as a makeshift reign. This way, he could pull Koujaku onto him as he pressed inside. As the head of his cock slipped just into Koujaku’s asshole, his eyelids fluttered. The pressure overwhelming him for just a moment, something even  _his_  brain identified as pleasure. He heard Koujaku let out a hitched breath, bringing him back to reality, and looked down at him.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"K-Kind of, not really… It’s… different."  
  
"What’s it like?"  
  
"I-It just… feels like— _ah_ —I’m being stretched…. It… h-hurts and— _Noiz_ …”

As Koujaku spoke, he pressed further inside of him, hoping the conversation would distract him from what was going on. Still, hearing his name mewled in such a way made it really fucking hard to hold back. After all, this wasn’t hurting  _him_ any. It was funny. This was his rival, the person he swore he hated most. He wanted to hurt him, wanted to beat the shit out of him, but not during this. Either way, it was apparent he was in pain, at least a little. Noiz could see the sweat gathering on his partner’s brow and brushed it away with his free hand. The elder gave no response, probably confused by the tenderness. Oh well. He was deep enough now, having felt each bar in his cock brush against Koujaku’s asshole. That was the best way for him to judge, after all.   
  
"Hnng," he hissed, then put both of his hands on Koujaku’s hips. "I’m going to move now." Though he gave fair warning, it was hardly enough for the Japanese man beneath him. The teen pulled his hips away, nearly removing his cock before slamming immediately back into him. The elder let out a deep groan in response, his fingers forming fists. That was about the only thing he could do tied up.   
  
Though the shibari was his idea, something he had done on other people and was curious as to how it felt himself, it was kind of weird. He hadn’t submitted to anyone since  _him_ , and that was something he would rather have not have thought about. But, this was something Noiz wanted and had for a while, and he figured maybe it was just some kind of sensation experiment. He couldn’t be sure. Even if that was so, he found he really didn’t mind it, and he apparently had taught the German well. Even if he was occasionally hurt, it was quickly replaced with pleasure, a pleasure he was very unfamiliar with.   
  
But he liked it.  
  
As he felt himself loosening up and adjusting to Noiz’s cock, the gingery blond sped up his pace, his fingers gripping Koujaku’s hips tightly. It was enough to leave bruises, they were both sure, but neither of them said anything. They were both pretty used to the other leaving marks. As the German’s dick delved deeper, he struck a spot that caused his partner to gasp sharply. Noiz chuckled lightly, just before fucking the elder’s brains out.  
  
"Do you like this, o-old man? A-Ah. Or is it a little too  _New Age_ for you?” He teased between thrusts and heavy breaths. It was nice knowing he could tease the other without any immediate consequence.   
  
"Sh-Shut the fuck up. N-Never again…!  _Damn!”_ Never again? Noiz really doubted that.  
  
"I’m your first, aren’t I?"  
  
"Back there, o-of course. What the— _hah—_ hell!?  _Get on with it, you p-perverted little shit.”_  
  
Noiz had figured he was the only one to penetrate the sex god known as Koujaku. His ass was tight, tight enough that it was easily effecting even him. Looking down at the heap of flushed arousal beneath him, he decided he would wear that title proudly.    
  
With a groan of his own, he pulled Koujaku in to meet him with every thrust. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh rung out above the elder’s soft gasps. Noiz only pulled back enough to gain the leverage he needed to slam his cock into the other’s prostate, earning himself a very un-Koujakuish moan. His voice was so sweet. Fuck. With that, lifted his lover’s ass up just a bit more, now hitting that special spot with every last thrust. He listened to the elder’s whines, feeling the ache in his own gut increase with every little noise he made.   
  
"Goddammit, Koujaku. You’re so hot," he purred. "I could cum just from watching you."  
  
The other didn’t even have the energy to argue, and simply groaned again.   
  
"Let’s finish this up, what do you say?"   
  
He didn’t let Koujaku say anything, just reached around to find his cock and gripped it tightly. He pumped in time with the pounding into his ass, groaning deeply in his throat as he quickly approached orgasm. He could feel the twitching of the other’s cock, rolling his thumb through the pre-ejaculate that beaded at the tip of it. He slid it down his length, his own cock tensing in response. It was about this time that Koujaku grumbled something between his jagged breaths.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I— O-Ooo _ooh..!”_  
  
"…What."  
  
"I-I’m going to c-cum. Fuck. N-No _iz!”_  
  
As a shudder rolled down his spine and his entire body clenched, the man beneath him came, mostly on the hardwood of his own home. The pressure of his tightening muscles ignited something in the teen, overwhelming him and even challenging the threshold of his sensation.   
  
” _V-Verdammt, K-Koujaku_ ,” he swore, the pleasure taking him as he too came, emptying himself into the elder’s asshole. He fell heavily on top of him, his arms wrapping around the tied up Japanese man. They both closed their eyes for a moment, savoring the pleasure and just what it felt like to be held for a little while. Things hadn’t been easy, exactly. Not since Aoba left.  
  
After a little while, Koujaku shuffled beneath the German. Noiz sat up, once again brushing away the older man’s thick hair from his face and beads of sweat along with it. He had seen his facial tattoo a few times, every one of them memorable in their own way.   
  
"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked.  
  
"My muscles feel tense. Untie me."  
  
He probably seemed inconsiderate. But, he didn’t know what it was like to have tense muscles, and knew the other probably understood that. With a nod, he went to the task of loosening each of the knots in the rope, trying to do opposite as he had done earlier.  
  
"No, no, you incompetent little shit. As you pull one end, it tightens another. Take the first knot on my torso and the length over my shoulders, then…"  
  
As Noiz tried his best to follow the directions, he smiled.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, mein schwalbe _,_ "he whispered.  
  
"What the fuck did you call me?!"  
  
"Old, probably," he responded.  
  
With a sigh, he successfully freed Koujaku’s arms, which greeted him with a thump against the back of the head. It didn’t hurt of course, so he just continued working with the rope, shaking his head in disdain.  
  
Some things never changed, and he hoped they never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it for a friend on tumblr under a smut prompt, and it escalated very quickly. I went ahead and posted it here, first work on Archive of our Own so we'll see how this goes. Anyway, there are some minor translations, so here you are.
> 
> Verknotet: Knotted  
> Verdammt: Dammit  
> Ich liebe dich, mein schwable: I love you, my swallow


End file.
